Levante de Muertos
by Scarlet Natsume
Summary: Di bawah air mata langit Light menelusuri jalur di mana para manusia menutup mata untuk terakhir kalinya. Di atas makam seseorang yang penting baginya, dia menemukan sesuatu yang akan mengubah hidupnya. Please review.
1. Prologue TRÄNEN IM REGEN

**Warning : **_**Angst. Membosankan.**_

**Disclaimer : **_**Death Note isn't mine, I'm sure you've known it.**_

**Note for Readers : The subtitle mean is "****Prologue-Tears in the Rain"**

**

* * *

  
**

**PROLOGUE**

**TR****ÄNEN IM REGEN**

**

* * *

  
**

Angin berhembus menerpa wajahku sementara kedua kakiku melangkah tanpa tujuan. Awan hitam menutupi langit, menahan matahari untuk menyinari dunia yang semakin busuk ini.

Kupikir aku telah menyingkirkan perasaan ini. Perasaan hampa yang membuat hatiku terasa sakit. Kupikir aku telah menyingkirkannya sejak lama. Rasa bersalah kembali menyelimutiku.

L...

Lima tahun telah berlalu sejak kematiannya – begitupun kematian Rem. Segalanya kini menjadi sangat membosankan. Tidak ada lagi ketegangan. Tidak ada lagi sesuatu yang menantang. Tidak ada lagi kesenangan.

Tidak ada lagi dirinya...

Dadaku terasa sakit ketika memikirkannya. Bayangan ketika dia jatuh ke dalam pelukanku di detik-detik kematiannya kembali menghantuiku. Dan jujur saja saat itu...

...adalah sesuatu yang sangat indah yang pernah terlihat di mataku.

Aku tidak tahu mengapa bisa begitu. Tetapi saat dia menatapku dengan matanya yang kelam, saat dia menutup matanya perlahan, saat dia menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya...

...cantik sekali.

Heh. Apa-apaan aku ini. Bisa-bisanya aku berpikir begitu pada orang yang mengancam nyawaku. Apalagi, dia lelaki.

Hanya saja... mengapa terasa menyakitkan?

Sudah lima tahun berlalu sejak itu terjadi, mengapa masih terasa sakit saat mengingatnya...?

Mengapa perasaan bersalah ini masih ada? Mengapa dia masih terus menghantui pikiranku? Mengapa hatiku terasa hampa? Dan mengapa...

...aku terus memikirkan hal ini...?

Ada banyak "mengapa" di dalam kepalaku. Kepalaku rasanya sakit. Ryuk juga pasti menganggap apa yang terjadi sekarang sangat membosankan. Tidak ada yang membuatnya tertarik lagi – kecuali apel, tentunya.

Ada pertanyaan terakhir yang terlintas di kepalaku.

Ke mana kedua kakiku akan membawaku?

Bisa kurasakan tetesan air jatuh ke wajahku, diikuti tetesan air lainnya. Hujan turun seakan ikut merasakan kegalauanku.

Hujan?

Hujan juga turun di saat itu...

'_Bisa kudengar suara lonceng... benar-benar sangat keras hari ini…__'_

Ryuuzaki...

'_Aku tidak mendengar apapun__.'_

Tidak...

'_Begitukah? Memang keadaannya tidak memungkinkan bagimu untuk mendengarnya.__'_

Tidak lagi...

'_Suara loceng gereja... mungkin ada pernikahan, atau...__'_

"TIDAAAAAAAAK!!!!!"

Tubuhku jatuh berlutut. Lumpur mewarnai celanaku. Tubuhku gemetar, nafasku berat. Tanpa melihat cermin pun aku tahu. Mataku lebar, wajahku pucat seakan melihat sesuatu yang membuatku syok.

Kenapa saat itu terlintas lagi?

Tidak!! Aku tidak menginginkannya!!

'_Sejak kau lahir, pernahkah kau mengatakan hal yang jujur bahkan sekali?__'_

Jangan!!!

'_Aku... sedih...__'_

Tidak!! Tidak!! Tidak!!! Jangan lagi!!

'_Kau akan tahu segera...__'_

Kenapa kau tersenyum, Ryuuzaki!! Kau tahu kau akan mati di saat itu, kan?! Iya, kan?! Mengapa kau tersenyum!!

'_Karena Light-kun... adalah teman pertamaku...__'_

Ryuuzaki...

L...

Air mata mengalir di pipiku, aku tahu itu. Inilah kenapa aku menyukai hujan, karena hujan bisa menutupi tangis yang sangat jarang kulakukan. Kapan terakhir kali aku menangis... aku tidak ingat...

Hanya dia, satu-satunya orang, yang bisa membuatku menangis...

Aku mengangkat kepalaku, melihat benda besi berdiri tegak tepat di depanku.

Gerbang...?

Pemakaman...

Kenapa aku kemari? Dalam hati aku bertanya-tanya, sementara tanganku memegang pagar besi untuk membantuku berdiri. Pemakaman ini... tempat di mana dia dikuburkan...

Dia dikuburkan di sini sendiri...

Aku membuka gerbang dan berjalan masuk. Makam-makam berdiri kokoh di kedua sisi jalan.

Ya, dia sendiri di sini...

Quillish Wammy, Watari, dikuburkan di tempat berbeda. Keluarganya – entah itu benar-benar keluarganya atau bukan – meminta agar tubuhnya dikuburkan di tempat kelahirannya.

Sedangkan L... tidak ada keluarga yang menjemputnya...

Dia sendirian di sini...

Kapan terakhir kali aku mengunjunginya? Dua tahun lalu? Tidak, bukan. Tiga tahun lalu, mungkin? Aku tidak tahu, dan aku tidak ingin tahu.

Hanya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi sampai aku tiba di makamnya. Samar-samar bisa kuingat nisan yang menancap di tanah pekuburannya. Kami tidak bisa memberinya nisan yang mewah, tetapi setidaknya nisan itu sangat indah...

Indah seperti dirinya...

"Ah..."

Aku tersentak kaget. Suara apa itu? siapa?

"Ugh..."

Aku melangkahkan kaki dengan cepat. Suaranya berasal dari sana. Ada apa?

Aku berhenti di depan makam yang menjadi tujuanku. Di sana... aku melihat sesuatu tergeletak di atasnya. Perlahan, aku mendekatinya. Dan bisa kulihat rambut hitam panjang menutupi tubuh yang terbalut kaus putih yang berlumur lumpur. Tubuh orang itu gemetar. Kedua lengannya menutupi wajahnya.

Apa yang dia lakukan di atas makam L?

"Hei... kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh orang itu. Dia sama sekali tidak bergerak, tubuhnya yang gemetar menjadi satu-satunya bukti bahwa dia masih hidup.

"Ukh..." Erangan terdengar darinya. Aku melihatnya menggerakkan tangannya yang menutupi wajahnya. Dia menggeser kepalanya perlahan, menoleh ke arahku.

Dan di detik itu, aku merasa seakan jantungku berhenti berdetak...

Dia... walau wajahnya lebih lembut... tetapi matanya yang hitam kelam... kantung matanya... kulitnya yang pucat... dan wajahnya... itu tidak salah lagi... ini tidak mungkin! Tidak! Aku terkesiap kaget, mataku terbelalak melihatnya, nafasku kembali berat. Ini tidak mungkin!!

Ya... tidak mungkin. Terlebih lagi, dia perempuan. Ini benar-benar mustahil. Tetapi, hal itu tidak mencegahku untuk bersuara.

"L!!!" teriakku kaget, aku langsung menutup mulutku dengan tanganku. Oh, Tuhan... tidak...

Dia memiringkan kepalanya, wajahnya terlihat polos, dia mengangkat sebelah tangannya untuk menggigit ibu jarinya. Sesuatu bergerak-gerak di belakangnya. Apa itu?

"Who are you?"

**TBC...**

**A/N : **Hehehehehe... akhirnya chapter pertama rampung juga... hehehe...

Malaikat Light : (menendang author di punggung) Hoi, Noir! Balik ke Scarlet, gih! Gerah tau ngeliat lu!

Apa-apaan, sih, lu!!

Iblis Kira : Scarlet yang ngebuat, kenapa lu yang nongol?

Abisnya gw nggak pernah kebagian tampil!!

Malaikat Light dan Iblis Kira : Resiko kepribadian ganda...

Tapi, setidaknya!! Berkat siapa dia bisa ngebuat fic humor, coba!! Terus, apa yang dia lakukan sebagai tanda terima kasih!!? Nggak ada!! Bahkan dia yang nongol di setiap author's note!! Padahal berkat gw dia bisa ngebuat "Surprise!", "L's Misery", dan fic humor lainnya. Dia itu, kan, nggak ada selera humor sama sekali!! Emo!! Bisanya ngebuat fic angsty yang bikin orang down!!

Kira dan Light : Dibilangin resiko kepribadian ganda, dudul...

Malaikat Light : Lu kepribadian sampingan, sedangkan Scarlet kepribadian utama, jelas aja pake namanya dia.

Iblis Kira : Kayak kita. Iya, nggak, Light?

Malaikat Light : Ya. Gara-gara lu, nama gw tercemar.

Kira dan Light : Karena itu... (Nendang author sekuatnya) Balik lagi jadi Scarlet, sono!! Gw ogah ngeliat tampang lu yang busuk!

Hn...

Iblis Kira : Lha, kok, elo yang nongol!

Hn...

Malaikat Light : Gw minta Scarlet!! Bukan lu, Chastity!!

Hn...

Kira dan Light : (sweatdrop) Udah, deh. Balik jadi Scarlet, gih.

Hn...

Kira dan Light : (sweatdrops nggak ketulungan)

Ah... ada apa?

Kira dan Light : (sweatdrop) DID lu kambuh.

(Cat : DID = Dissociative Identity Disorder = Split Personality = Kepribadian ganda)

Oh, begitu... maaf telah merepotkan kalian...

Kira dan Light : (sweatdrops) Nggak masalah...

Dan para pembaca sekalian, terima kasih telah repot-repot membaca fic yang jelek, payah, tidak berguna, membosankan, dan tidak berhak menerima waktu anda ini.

Kira dan Light : (dalam hati) Yang ini malah lebih parah...

Maaf bila fic ini jelek, payah, tidak berguna, membosankan.

Kira dan Light : (sweatdrops)

Tolong review fic ini, bila anda tidak keberatan.

Kira dan Light : Mendingan Lumiere yang nongol...

...

....

.....

With crimson camelia and Death Note on top,

-

Scarlet Natsume, Light, and Kira.


	2. Ohne Titel

**Disclaimer : **_**Death Note isn't mine. I''m sure you've known it.**_

**Warning :**_**Ngaco, membosankan, tidak nyambung.**_

**Note to reader : **_**Arti kata di bawah adalah "Tanpa judul".**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Ohne Titel**

**

* * *

**

Hujan deras mendera di luar sementara aku memandang wanita yang tidak sadarkan diri di ranjang rumah sakit. Jemariku perlahan menelusuri wajah pucatnya, wajah yang lembut dan mirip dengan rivalku dulu.

'_Who are you?'_

Suaranya saat dia menanyakan hal itu terus terngiang di telingaku. Suara pelan berbisik, walau suaranya sedikit berbeda, tetapi caranya berbicara sangat mirip.

Ruangan sangat sepi, yang terdengar hanyalah suara tetesan kesedihan langit yang sedari tadi tidak kunjung reda. Mataku mengamati wanita yang terbaring di hadapanku. Dia terlihat berbeda dibanding saat aku menemukannya di atas makam L, dia jauh lebih bersih sekarang, tetapi hal itu justru membuatnya semakin mirip dengan L di mataku.

Jika aku tidak mengetahuinya, aku pasti sudah menduga yang macam-macam.

Jika aku tidak melihat sendiri, merasakannya sendiri, di saat detektif terhebat di dunia itu menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya, aku pasti akan mengira bahwa L masih hidup sampai sekarang.

Dan jika bukan kenyataan bahwa orang ini adalah perempuan, aku pasti yakin bahwa L masih hidup dan akan memburuku dan menjebloskanku ke dalam penjara – atau lebih buruk hukuman mati – karena dia telah yakin bahwa aku adalah Kira di saat kematiannya.

Mati di dalam pelukanku. Di bawah cahaya merah seakan menandakan kemenangan iblis dengan langit menangisi kepergiannya.

Tidak! Aku telah bersumpah untuk tidak mengingatnya lagi. Walau begitu, bayang-bayang saat L terjatuh dari kursinya, dan menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya di tanganku – tepatnya Kira – yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan... tatapan mata kelam yang dipenuhi rasa terkejut karena pengkhianatan itu... terus terlintas dalam pikiranku bagaikan slide film yang diputar berulang-ulang tanpa henti.

Kira...

Iblis yang bersembunyi dibalik nama keadilan...

Iblis yang muncul tepat di saat tanganku bersentuhan dengan benda yang bisa mengendalikan hidup seseorang itu...

Iblis yang tak akan bisa kusingkirkan dari tubuhku sampai kematianku menjemput...

Iblis biadab... yang telah membunuh satu-satunya orang yang kuanggap sahabat terbaikku...

Aku telah melakukan apapun untuk menyingkirkannya, mencoba untuk menghancurkan buku yang menjadi sumber semua ini, tetapi saat aku menyalakan api tubuhku tak bisa bergerak, seakan ada sesuatu yang mencegahku untuk melenyapkannya.

Dan aku menjadi merasa tak berdaya...

Suara erangan membawaku kembali dari lamunanku, aku melihat kedua mata wanita itu berkedut dan perlahan terbuka, memperlihatkan bola mata berwarna hitam kelamnya.

"Who... who are you?!!" teriak wanita itu panik. Aku segera beranjak dari kursi yang kududuki, mengulurkan tanganku untuk menenangkannya.

Tapi... tetap tak berhasil. Dia terus memberontak di dalam tanganku, menjerit-jerit dengan air mata membasahi wajahnya...

"No!!" jerit wanita itu. "Master, please!! I'll be a good girl! Please!! Don't hurt me anymore!! Don't make this guy to do that to me!! I beg you, Master!!!"

Apa? Apa maksudnya? Master? Siapa itu? Dan apa yang telah dia lakukan padamu?

Aku menghiraukan geraman kebencian Kira yang menggema di dasar pikiranku. Kedua tanganku perlahan bergerak, menariknya, dan menyelimutinya ke dalam dekapanku.

"Sssh... calm down... I won't do anything to you." gumamku, berusaha untuk menenangkan tubuh yang terus memberontak di dalam pelukanku. Tangan kananku perlahan mengelus rambut panjangnya, sementara tangan kiriku mengetatkan pelukan di pinggangnya. "You're safe here. No one will hurt you in here."

Butuh waktu yang cukup lama hingga tubuh wanita itu perlahan tenang dan akhirnya berhenti memberontak. Aku mengambil kesempatan untuk menekan tombol darurat. Getaran bisa kurasakan dari tubuh menggigil yang entah apa itu karena kedinginan atau syok.

Suara pelan berbisik terdengar di telingaku. "W-who are you?"

Aku terdiam. Apa ingatanku mempermainkanku lagi? Atau wanita ini memang bertanya padaku?

Wanita itu mengadah, tatapan bingung dan sakit terpantul di bola matanya bagai cermin. "Who... who are you, sir? And... where is this? If you don't mind me asking."

Aku tersenyum, tanganku masih bergerak mengelus rambutnya. "No, not at all. I don't mind. My name is Light Yagami. And currently you are in the hospital."

"Hospital?" Dia menunduk, alisnya mengerut seakan mengingat sesuatu. "Oh... you're the man who was at the graveyard..."

"Yeah..." Aku mengangguk. Sudah kuduga... konyol sekali aku ini, sempat mengira wanita ini adalah L. L pasti tidak akan membiarkan emosinya terlihat begitu jelas seperti ini. Lagipula, L itu, kan, lelaki... bodoh sekali aku ini untuk tidak memikirkan hal yang sudah pasti seperti itu. "Can you speak japanese?" tanyaku.

Wanita itu mengangguk. "Yes, I am. Why, sir?"

"So that, doctors can easily communicate with you later," kataku. "Wo rikai shi te i masu ka?"

"Haik... wakarimashita." jawab wanita di hadapanku, tersenyum.

Aku membalas senyumannya dan menepuk kepalanya dengan lembut. Syukurlah... sepertinya wanita ini sudah mulai menerimaku. Aku terdiam menatap wajah halusnya, dia benar-benar mirip dengannya.

L...

Ryuuzaki...

Sampai kapan pun, aku tak akan memanggilnya dengan nama aslinya. Aku tak punya hak untuk melakukan hal itu. Dia pun pastinya tidak menginginkan orang yang membunuhnya menyebut nama aslinya.

"Apa anda baik-baik saja, Yagami-sama?" Sebuah suara menyadarkanku, aku tersenyum sebelum memeluknya erat. Aku menggeleng pelan, kedua mataku terpejam, merasakan kehangatan tubuh darinya.

Kau memang sudah tiada...

Kau memang sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini... tidak ada lagi di sisiku...

Memang hal ini tidak adil bagi wanita ini...

Tapi setidaknya, izinkan aku memelukmu dengan wanita ini sebagai tubuhmu...

Izinkan aku hanyut ke dalam kehangatanmu dengan menganggap wanita ini adalah dirimu...

Walau hanya sebentar...

...walau hanya di saat ini saja...

...aku ingin memelukmu.

"Ya-Yagami-sama, da-daijoubu ka?"

"Daijoubu da yo... tada, chotto ma~tsu te... shunkan dake no yo ni watashi ni shirase te..." gumamku di rambut hitam wanita itu, terdiam sesaat. "Ryuu... zaki..."

Aku tersentak, kedua mataku terbuka lebar. Aku bisa merasakan tubuh wanita yang ada di dalam dekapanku ini menegang.

'_Light-kun...'_

Tidak lagi!!

'_Light-kun...'_

Tidaaaak!!!! Kumohon, Ryuuzaki!! Biarkan aku hidup tanpa suaramu menggema di pikiranku!! Tolong, biarkan aku hidup tanpa dihantui olehmu lagi!! Kumohon!!

"YAGAMI-SAMA!!"

Teriakan mengeluarkanku dari kehampaan yang mulai muncul kembali. Aku menatap wajah bingung wanita itu dengan mata terbelalak. Kekhawatiran juga terlihat di wajahnya.

"Doushita no, Yagami-sama?" tanyanya.

Tanpa melihat pun aku tahu, bahwa aku terlihat kacau. "Nande mo nai..." kataku tersenyum lirih. "Oh, dan tolong jangan panggil aku Yagami-sama. 'Light' saja sudah cukup."

Wanita itu memiringkan kepalanya. "Light... sama...?"

Aku menggeleng kepala. "Tidak, tidak... jangan pakai embel-embel 'sama'. 'Light' saja."

"Light... san...?

Aku menghela nafas.

"Ma-maaf, Light-sa...n. Tapi, saya tidak bisa tidak sopan pada anda yang baru saya temui..." kata wanita ini, tergagap.

Aku tersenyum, melepas pelukanku darinya sebelum duduk di kursi di samping ranjang rumah sakit yang dia tempati. "Tidak apa-apa." Kemudian, aku baru teringat yang penting. "Oh, iya. Apa kau punya tempat yang bisa kuhubungi?"

"Maksud...nya...?"

"Apa tempat tinggalmu bisa kuhubungi?"

Aku melihat mata wanita itu melebar, tatapan kosong itu berubah menjadi ketakutan dan panik. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan kemejaku ditarik oleh kedua tangannya yang ramping.

"Iyada!! Watashi wa shazai shi ni de kudasai!" teriak wanita itu. "Please, Mr. Yagami!! Don't contact them!! Don't let them know I'm here, my existence! Don't return me to them!!" Air mata mengalir deras di pipinya, kepalanya menunduk. "Onegai... watashi wa nani mo nai yo... shitagatte... shi te kudasai... masuta wo kika se te i nai watashi no shosai ga... watashi wa kare ni wa iki taku nai na... watashi wa tanomu..." gumamnya lirih, membuat hatiku terasa ditusuk.

Kenapa wanita ini begitu berpengaruh padaku? Ketika Misa menangis pun aku tidak merasakan apa-apa. Apa karena dia sangat mirip dengan Ryuuzaki? Dan apa karena rasa bersalah di hatiku juga?

"Baiklah..." gumamku. Wanita itu mengadah dengan mata lebar. Aku kembali duduk di kursiku. "Oke... aku tak akan menghubunginya." Senyuman bisa terasa di bibirku. "Kau aman di sini. Tak ada orang selain aku dan para pegawai rumah sakit ini yang tahu kau ada di sini – aku akan meminta mereka merahasiakan keberadaanmu jika itu diperlukan."

Wajah wanita itu perlahan cerah. Senyuman lebar terlihat di wajahnya sebelum dia melompat ke arahku dengan gembira, membuatku jatuh dari kursiku. "Ya~tta!! Arigato!! Arigato gozaimashita, Light-sama!! Watashi wa sore wo shiharau koto wa nani demo yari masu!!" serunya senang. Aku tersenyum atas kekanak-kanakannya.

Dia benar-benar berlawanan dengan Ryuuzaki...

Hm? Tunggu sebentar. Apa yang bergerak-gerak di kepalanya?

......

........

What. The. Heck?!!

Walau aku telah mengalami berbagai macam hal yang sangat aneh – dimulai dari munculnya buku kematian, datangnya shinigami jinak yang sangat menyukai apel, dan lain sebagainya – tetap saja aku terkejut dengan apa yang kulihat ini.

"Ada apa, Light-sa...n?"

Aku menunjuk benda yang ada di atas kepalanya dengan mata terbelalak. "Ka-ka-kau... itu... di kepalamu..."

"Eh?" Dia mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk meraba kepalanya. Sesuatu di kepalanya bergerak-gerak. Aku bisa melihat tubuhnya menjadi tegang, ekspresinya panik. "Oh... ini. Aku tidak tahu kenapa ini bisa ada di tubuhku. Begitu sadar di pemakaman, ini sudah ada di kepalaku." katanya pelan. "Bukan hanya itu saja, ini juga ada." Sesuatu yang panjang bergerak-gerak keluar dari balik bagian belakang bajunya.

Jadi, yang kulihat di pemakaman saat menemukannya itu...

"A-apa kau takut padaku...?" tanyanya pelan, hampir tidak terdengar di telingaku.

Aku? Takut? Kurasa tidak. Tidak mungkin aku yang telah menyaksikan sesuatu yang lebih seram, takut pada sesuatu yang _fluffy_ seperti itu!

"Aku bukannya takut." Ucapanku membuat wajahnya terangkat sedikit, aku berusaha tersenyum mengesampingkan rasa kaget yang masih tersisa dan keringat dingin yang mengalir di tubuhku. "Cuma kaget melihat kau punya **telinga dan ekor kucing.**"

Senyuman terlihat di bibirnya. "Terima kasih. Kupikir kau jadi takut padaku gara-gara melihat ini... aku tidak mau itu terjadi."

Aku melambaikan kedua tangan di depan dadaku. "Eh, tidak. Aku pernah melihat sesuatu yang lebih aneh dari ini." Aku tertawa garing. Melihat makhluk serba hitam yang suka apel juga termasuk, kan?

Kami baru menyadari bahwa posisi kami benar-benar... tidak bisa dikatakan. Dia segera menyingkir dari atas perutku, sementara aku berusaha mengangkat tubuhku untuk duduk. Kesunyian yang tak mengenakkan menyeruak di antara kami.

"Ngo-ngomong-ngomong..." mulaiku memecah keheningan. "Kenapa kau bisa ada di pemakaman?"

Wanita itu terdiam. "Shira nai." Kedua alisnya mengerut. "Ketika aku sadar, aku sudah ada di sana."

"Eh?"

"Awalnya kupikir master telah membuangku. Tapi kalau kupikir-pikir lagi, master tidak mungkin rela membuangku. Aku terlalu berharga baginya. Apalagi aku masih hidup. Jika dia benar-benar membuangku, itu pasti di saat aku mati atau..." Getaran terlihat di tubuhnya. "dia telah membunuhku."

Membunuh? Siapa sebenarnya 'master' itu?

"Siapa 'master' yang dari tadi kau sebutkan itu?" Aku mendengar diriku sendiri bertanya. Tubuh wanita itu seketika terlihat menegang, raut wajahnya pucat. "Ah... tapi, tidak usah dijawab kalau kau tidak mau." ralatku langsung.

Ketegangan wanita itu perlahan menghilang, dia kemudian tersenyum. "Te-terima kasih, Light-sama... eh... Light-san."

Aku menghela nafas, sepertinya dia tidak pernah bisa menyebut namaku tanpa menggunakan embel-embel.

Lalu, aku teringat sesuatu yang membuatku ingin memukul kepalaku sendiri karena kebodohanku. "Anu... mungkin aneh jika aku baru menanyakan hal ini sekarang, tapi... siapa namamu?" tanyaku. Bagaimana bisa aku tidak menanyakan namanya terlebih dahulu? Bodoh sekali aku ini!

Wanita itu tersenyum riang. "L!!"

Apa?

"Watashi wa L Lawliet desu!! Yoroshiku ne!!"

**TBC...**

**A/N :**

Malaikat Light : (mata menerawang) Chapter ini ngaco abis...

Iblis Kira : (Mengangguk setuju) Benar...

Author : (menghela nafas) Maaf... saya akhir-akhir ini sedang stres karena tugas yang menumpuk, pikiran saya terbagi menjadi sepuluh bagian, jadi apa boleh buat.

Malaikat Light & Iblis Kira : Alasan...

Author : (membungkuk ke arah pembaca) Dan saya meminta maaf sebesar-besarnya kepada anda para pembaca sekalian karena telah lama tidak update, ditambah lagi chapter ini tidak nyambung dan ngaco.

Iblis Kira : Kau harus!!

Author : Di bawah ini adalah terjemahan dari dialog berbahasa jepang dalam cerita di atas.

--

**Wo rikai shi te i ma su ka?** : Apa kau mengerti?

**Haik... wakarimashita** : Ya... aku mengerti.

**Daijoubu ka?** : Tidak apa-apa?

**Daijoubu da yo... tada, chotto ma~tsu te... shunkan dake no yo ni watashi ni shirase te...** : Aku tidak apa-apa... Cuma, sebentar saja... sebentar saja biarkan aku begini...

**Doushita no** : Kenapa?

**Nande mo nai** : bukan apa-apa

**Iyada!! Watashi wa shazai shi ni de kudasai!** : Tidak! Kumohon jangan!

**Onegai... watashi wa nani mo nai yo... shitagatte... shi te kudasai... masuta wo kika se te i nai watashi no shosai ga... watashi wa kare ni wa iki taku nai na... watashi wa tanomu...** : Aku akan melakukan apapun... Karena itu... tolong jangan biarkan master mendapatkanku lagi... aku tidak mau kembali padanya... kumohon...

**Ya~tta!! Arigato!! Arigato gozai mashi ta, Light-sama!! Watashi wa sore wo shiharau koto wa nani demo yari masu!** : Hore!! Terima kasih!! Terima kasih banyak, tuan light!! Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk membayarnya!

**Shira nai **: Tidak tahu.

--

Malaikat Light : (mengadah membaca kalimat-kalimat di atas) Wow... kau niat banget, sih. Bikin dialog sebanyak ini pake bahasa negara asalku.

Author : Lagi mencoba belajar bahasa jepang, dan entah kenapa jadi keterusan. Saya tidak tahu apakah bahasa jepangnya benar atau tidak, bila ada kesalahan saya minta maaf dan mohon tulis bahasa yang benar di review.

Mello : (tau-tau muncul) Kapan gw masuk fic ini!!?

Author : Nanti juga kau dapat peran. Sabar saja.

Matt : (Menyalakan rokok) Dan berikutnya jawaban review buat pembaca.

-

**To Claire Lawliet** : Thank you for your review and compliment.

Iblis Kira : Jangan terlalu muji author, nanti dia terbang terlalu tinggi en gak balik-balik. (digeplak author pakai tulangnya raja shinigami)

-

**To PenWanderer** : Thanx a lot for your review and compliment.

Matt : Kalian tahu, banyak banget yang maksa author ini supaya cepet update.

Mello : (menggangguk setuju) Hm. Hm. Padahal fic-ficnya jadul abis, gak ada keren-kerennya, payah, gak nyambung, ngaco, ditambah lagi ancur.

Author : (merajuk di pojok ruangan dengan banyak panah menancap di tubuhnya)

Malaikat Light : Sudah... sudah... jangan kasar gitu, dong...

-

**To Death Angel** : Thanx.

Author : (wajah perlahan terangkat dan berseri-seri) ANGIE-CHAN!!!

Death Angel : OH SHIT!!! DIA NONGOL!!! (kabur dari author)

Author : (mengejar DA) ANGIE-CHAN, TUNGGU!! KENAPA KAU LARI, SAYANG!!!? KITA SUDAH LAMA TIDAK BERTEMU, KENAPA SIKAPMU BEGITU!!!?

Death Angel : SIAPA YANG GAK BAKAL KABUR KALO DIKEJAR SAMA MANIAK KAYAK LU!! LAGIPULA KITA SETIAP HARI KETEMU, KALE!!

Author : TAPI, ITU, KAN, SCARLET YANG TERUS KETEMU KAMU!! GW JARANG BANGET – DAN MALAH HAMPIR GAK PERNAH – KETEMU AMA KAMU!! PADAHAL AKU SANGAT MENCINTAIMU!!!

Death Angel : CINTA DARI LOE KAYAK RYUK KETEMU APELNYA!! GW OGAH!!! (lengan baju dicengkram author) LEPASIN, NOIR!! (menarik paksa lengan baju sampai lepas sebelum lari secepat kilat keluar dari ruang review) HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!

Author : (mengejar DA keluar ruangan) TUNGGU AKU, SAYANG!!!!

Malaikat Light : (mata terbelalak) A-apa itu tadi...

Kira,Mello,Matt : (Mata terbelalak, terpaku) Entahlah...

-

**To CCloveRuki** :

Malaikat Light : (bows) Terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya.

Iblis Kira : Udah tau, kan, wanita itu siapa.

-

**To Hitsugaya Hiroyuki** :

Malaikat Light : Arigato gozaimasu.

Iblis Kira : (smirk) Ah! dia ganti pen name. Apa karena namanya kepanjangan, ya?

Mello : Siapa?

-

**To MihaelChocolate** :

Mello : WHAT THE F*CKING HELL!!? KENAPA ADA GW DI SANA?!!

Matt : Mel... language...

Malaikat Light : Maaf atas kekasaran dia, dan terima kasih telah mereview fic ini. Dan untuk menjawab pertanyaan anda, setahu saya author memang sangat menyukai L perempuan. Dia sangat menyukai pairing Light dan L, tetapi dia tidak bisa membayangkan sesama lelaki saling berciuman, dll.

Iblis Kira : Ho... itu menjelaskan kenapa setiap membaca fic yaoi, dia selalu membayangkan yang uke itu cewek.

Malaikat Light : (sulk) Ya... waktu itu dia pernah baca fic BBxLight, aku langsung jadi cewek di dalam pikirannya. Itu membuatku terhina. Aku, kan, cowok sejati.

Kira & Mello: Pft... elo? Cowok sejati? Cepe, deh...

Malaikat Light : (death glare) Apa maksudnya itu...?

-

**To Li Chylee** :

Malaikat Light : (tersungkur di lantai karena ditendang Li) KENAPA GW YANG DITENDANG!! YANG SALAH, KAN, SI BRENGSEK ITU!! (nunjuk Kira yang siul pura-pura cuek)

Mello : (tersenyum) Terima kasih banyak telah menendang dia!! Dendamku telah secuil terbalas!!!

Malaikat Light : HEI!!!

-

Iblis Kira : (tolah-toleh) Si author gila itu belum balik?

Malaikat Light : (geleng kepala) Belum.

Matt : Terus penutupnya gimana?

Mello : Langsung to the point aja.

Kira,Light,Matt,Mello : SAMPAI KETEMU DI CHAPTER BERIKUTNYA!!!

...

....

.....

With death note, gun, chocolate, and cigaratte,

-

Kira, Light, Mello, and Matt.


End file.
